


Phoenix

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drake blood, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Rogue Agent, Soulmates, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was here and you knew it, could feel your heart quicken. It only did that when your mate was near. You had imprinted with him long ago when you were still part of SHIELD. It felt like decades, when it had only been three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

He was here and you knew it, could feel your heart quicken. It only did that when your mate was near. You had imprinted with him long ago when you were still part of SHIELD. It felt like decades, when it had only been three years.

Since your code name was Phoenix, you obviously dealt with fire, that had been the reason for the agency. But you were more than that, you had drake in your blood. The drake part of your body had been a well kept secret from many... except for Clint Barton. You knew he felt it when you imprinted, both halves of the same heart pulling together.

You remember meeting him on the boat, his blue eyes searching around him subconsciously as he looked for exits and where everyone was. That was when his eyes landed on you, that was when you both bent over in pain as your hearts called for one another. You knew everything about one another in that moment, past and present, making you inseparable unless absolutely necessary. 

When you had found out that SHIELD was using you in more than what you had consented to, that was when you left. You didn’t ask him, knowing he would give up everything he loved to join you. Instead, you left a note, even though you knew you didn’t have to since he would wake up and know you were gone.

You heard the floor creak behind you, making you smile as knowing it was on purpose. When you saw him, you couldn’t help but gasp. His tan skin seemed to cling to his bones, his eyes a so much paler color. It was as if he were dying. 

“Clint,” you whispered as you ran towards him. You knew he could still kill you if he needed to, but you didn’t care. 

Barton held a grimace as he sank down into a chair close by. Your mate looked so weary, so close to giving up on living. “Hey, Phoenix, do you know why I’m here?” Each word sounded so strained for him.

You nodded, cupping his cheek in your hand. “Either I go back with you or you kill me, I’m too much of a liability in knowing what goes on at SHIELD to be left to my own devices. What happened to you, my mate?”

Clint leaned into your hand before turning his head slightly and kissing your fingers with chapped lips. “I don’t know, I hate to say it, but it might be because of you leaving.” 

You hadn’t even thought of that! Since he was full-blooded human, his imprinting mate leaving him alone could even cause his death. You kissed the top of his head. “You’re going to end up staying here with me until you end up fleeing better.” Wrapping your arm under his shoulders, you heaved him to the bed and stayed beside him, closing your eyes.

Barton looked much better when you woke up next to him. His color was returning as well as everything else returning to normal. You kissed his eyelids to wake him up. “Morning, Barton. We should get going if you want to make it back to SHIELD today.”

He looked at you with a confused expression. “You’re actually going to go back? We could just stay here, babe.”

You shook your head, buttoning up your shirt. “If you kill me, you’ll die as well, if we stay here then we will be used against each other.” You walked to him, cupping his cheek in your hand again. “This is the only way, I’ll meet you in the car,” And with that, you left him in the room to do whatever he needed to as you waited outside.


End file.
